


Coffee Date

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [55]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Jealous Sportacus, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), unhappy elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Jealous Sportacus! An ex of Robbie's comes to town. And Sport is super Jealous about how much time, and how friendly Robbie is with this person, and how they used to actually be together.





	Coffee Date

Sportacus sat in his seat in the cafe, arms crossed and tea cooling beside him. What were the odds of Robbie running into his  _one and only ex_  while he and Sportacus were on a date? Sportacus wasn’t a jealous person, usually, but this woman was rubbing him the wrong way for some reason. 

Currently, Robbie and the ex, Penelope, were standing by the cafe counter, adding copious amounts of sugar to their coffee cups. Penelope was a tall woman with wavy, mostly-blonde hair. There was a purple streak in her hair. Robbie reached up and tugged lightly on it, earning himself a playful swat and a giggle. Sportacus tensed.

Robbie had introduced her when they met in the cafe line. She was yoga instructor from a few towns over. She often gave health lectures at the local high school. The similarities were not lost on Sportacus.

It was taking every ounce of self-control he had to not grab Robbie’s arm and pull him from the cafe. He wished he could hear what they were saying, hear what was making Robbie  _smile_  like that, but it might be awkward if he interrupted them now. 

He watched as they chatted. Penelope added more cream to her cup as she listened to Robbie. He was telling a story that apparently required a lot of hand motions. His cup was in the path of destruction and Penelope grabbed it before it could be knocked over. Noticing this, Robbie blushed and smiled sheepishly. Penelope just shook her head like this had happened a million times. It made sense; they had been together for almost a year before breaking up, according to Robbie. Of course they would be comfortable together. Of course they would have their own little jokes.

But they had been talking for almost 10 minutes now and  _was this a date or not_??

“Sportacus?” 

Sportacus blinked and found Penelope in front of him. She smiled at him with perfect teeth, “I have to get going but it was very nice to meet you,” she said. 

He forced a smile and stood up, holding out his hand, “It was very nice to meet you as well.”

Bypassing the hand, Penelope enveloped Sportacus in a hug. She squeezed him tight, tucking her chin over his shoulder so her lips were by his ear.

“You make him  _so happy_ ,” she whispered, “Treat him better than I did.”

Sportacus was stunned for a moment before hugging her back, “I will.”

After one finally squeeze, Penelope pulled away. She skipped back over to Robbie, hugged him too, and left with her coffee. At the cafe door, she turned and winked at Sportacus. 

Animosity forgotten, he found himself winking back.


End file.
